


To Build A Home

by dovespring



Series: bumps in your heart [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, literal house building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovespring/pseuds/dovespring
Summary: in which moomin wakes early from hibernation one winter





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm still new to moomin and it's various lore so this is probably...ooc? but i wanted fluff and writing this got me out of my long suffering writers block!
> 
> in my head this takes place when they're a lil more older, and snufkin is more at ease
> 
> edit: fixed the html so the italics actually work

While it wasn't the first time Moomin had awoken early from hibernation, he knew this time it would be different. He had stirred awake from pleasant dreams of Snufkin to his dark, cold, room. Moomin was restless, pacing his room back and forth after going to the kitchen to grab some jam to sooth his empty stomach. He had peeked in to check on Mamma and Papa, but they were both sound in hibernation and he hasn't wanted to wake them.

Finally he sighed and settled on the edge of his bed, gingerly reaching out to pick up a familiar yellow scarf, holding it up to his nose and inhaling slowly, eyes fluttering shut. Dirt, coffee, and beans. Snufkin...

_“This year I'd like you to keep this safe for me, Moomin.” Snufkin said, unraveling the scarf from his neck and reaching out to wrap it around Moomin's own, his touch lingering._

__

_Moomin blinked slowly, feeling himself get warm despite the snow drifting down around them. “Won't you get cold, Snufkin?” He asked, even as he reached up to clutch the scarf closer._

__

__

_Snufkin smiled fondly, “I'll be warm thinking of you, my dove.”_

__

__

__

_“Snufkin!” Moomin gasped, his fur standing up on end, tail swishing back and forth rapidly. It was so unexpected of his friend to say such a thing, Moomin felt light headed from how much he was reeling._

____

__

____

_His friend simply tipped his hat, taking a step back. Moomin had to resist the urge to take a step forward, to follow him. “Until spring, Moomintroll.”_

_____ _

__

_____ _

_“Yes! Until spring!” Moomin agreed, voice only slightly wobbly. He watched as Snufkin disappeared into the forest, rooted on their bridge for a long time, until the chill became too much and he had to head inside._

_____ _

“Oh, why can't I still be hibernating!” Moomin cried, mindful to be quiet. He flopped back and curled up, holding the scarf close, eyes watery. If only he were still asleep, he wouldn't have to feel this sorrow and longing...and this confusion, too.

_____ _

As time had passed and Snufkin returned to Moominvalley with each passing spring, he seemed more and more willing to give his affection freely. Mainly towards Moomin, but him and Little My had also gotten closer, playing the role of siblings well. It was great! But at the same time Snufkin still danced around certain subjects, certain...feelings. It was all rather confusing.

_____ _

“Snufkin.” Moomin whispered, pressing his lips to the surprisingly soft scarf and thinking of their parting.

_____ _

_My dove._ Snufkin's words echoed in his head, making him shiver and curl up tighter around the scarf.

_____ _

Eventually he was able to doze off, only to awake the next morning. Moomin groaned, groggy and tired still, but no matter how much he tried to slip back into hibernation, it didn't work. Finally, he gave up and sleepily got up, wrapping Snufkin's scarf around himself. Moomin dragged himself downstairs to the kitchen, his stomach rumbling. He dug out some crackers and jam, munching on his makeshift breakfast while he carefully kindled the wood stove, pulling a nearby stool close so he could sit by the warmth.

_____ _

Warm and stomach sated, Moomin was a little more alert, gazing out the window as he considered what to do. He eventually stood and wandered up to Papa’s study, deciding some reading would be nice. Papa had many books, and Moomin looked through the disorganized mess, perking up when he found what looked like an exciting adventure book. He moved a stack of papers to grab it, but a different book caught his attention instead.

_____ _

Moomin grabbed the book, which happened to be about architect, opening it up curiously and looking over the pages full of blueprints and text. He flipped to the first page and settled on the floor, starting to read. The text itself was a little dry, but the blueprints and miscellaneous sketches were very interesting to look over. Moomin smiled when he came across a page that had been folded in the corner, a blueprint that looked suspiciously like Moominhouse drawn out.

_____ _

He closed the book and thought back to his previous attempts at house building, ears twitching. They hadn't turned out as grand as Moominhouse. Moomin frowned, standing and carefully stepping over a pile of books, leaving Papa's study, book still in hand.

_____ _

Moomin was about the age where it was expected of him to leave home to find his own way in life, wasn't he? Perhaps even a few years late. He couldn't stay in Moominhouse his entire life, no matter how grand and homey it was. Moomin settled back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking.

_____ _

What would he do if he left? Snufkin had made it clear, as gently as he could, that Moomin couldn't accompany him in the winters, but maybe that had changed over the years? Moomin huffed, closing his eyes. That wouldn't be any good! Papa had been on his own while he adventured, for the most part, surely Moomin should do the same! The thought of leaving his friends and family behind though, it made his heart ache.

_____ _

He sighed, rolling onto his stomach and opening the book back up, looking over the blueprint of a nice two story home, very roomy. Moomin could have his own room, then many more for his friends and family if he lived in a house like that...

_____ _

That's it! Moomin would build his own home! Properly this time! He could build it nearby, so he'd be on his own but still close enough to his friends and family so he wouldn't miss them as much! It was perfect!

_____ _

“Moomintroll, you're brilliant.” He said aloud, quite proud of himself.

_____ _

Moomin quickly flipped back to chapter one, reading intently. The book said the first step was to find a good spot to build your home, somewhere that could withstand most weather. Right!

_____ _

Snufkin's scarf wrapped snug around his neck, and book in hand, Moomin headed outside. He would find the perfect spot, far enough to have some privacy but not too far that he couldn't make a short trip to Moominhouse.

_____ _

As Moomin continued to wander, looking for the perfect spot, some of his excitement started to waver. He was disappointed when it grew dark, reluctantly heading back home. He'd try again tomorrow.

_____ _

And so he did, as well as the day after that, and that, and...that. Moomin cried in frustration on the seventh afternoon of searching, throwing himself onto a mound of snow in despair. He would never find the perfect spot! Everywhere was either too low in the valley, far too high, too nearby, or too far. He sniffled and sat up, shaking some of the snow from his fur, now cold and miserable.

_____ _

“I'll never find somewhere to build my home.” Moomin murmured to himself, looking up towards the gray sky, considering giving up.

_____ _

An owl hooted nearby and Moomin looked over towards the treetops, ears perking up. He stood and waddled towards the source of the hooting, grunting and ducking under a thicket of branches, stumbling into a clearing.

_____ _

“Oh!” Moomin gasped in surprise. He had never been here! Odd, because it wasn't terribly far from Moominhouse.

_____ _

The clearing housed a small pond that was now iced over, but in the warmer months Moomin could picture how beautiful it'd be. Surrounding the pond were patches of wild flowers, all withered of course. Besides the pond it was all open space, big enough for...a house!

_____ _

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect.” Moomin said, puffing up his chest.

_____ _

He sat on a nearby tree trunk, turning to the second chapter of the book. It advised on deciding what materials to use. Moomin kept the book open as he considered, brows furrowed. Wood, most likely. Maybe the dark oak that lay further in the forest, Snufkin always thought those were handsome, and Moomin was included to agree. Okay! What next? Tools, the book said. Easy! Papa had many tools in the cellar.

_____ _

Moomin's plan was coming along nicely, he was excited to put it into action! For now, making sure to remember how to get to his special clearing, he headed home. He snuck into Papa's study to borrow some paper and a few pencils, settling in his bedroom with the book opened on the blueprint he planned to follow. Carefully Moomin redrew it on his borrowed paper, knowing it'd be easier to have than carrying the book everywhere.

_____ _

After that it was a long month of gathering wood to use, along with other supplies. Moomin was often tired, his paws full of slivers and his feet sore. There were times he was tempted to quit; like when a blizzard swept threw, covering all his hard work in layers upon layers of snow. Moomin had been snowed in for weeks, wrapped in his blankets, and Snufkin's scarf, watching out his bedroom window as the snow continued to come down in thick waves.

_____ _

But then, the sun brightened and the days started to grow longer. Moomin finally able to start building his home! Unlike his previous experiences with building, Moomin took his time. He had to cut all the wood just so, lay it all out, then it was just a process of putting it all together.

_____ _

While Moomin did his best to follow his blueprint, he ended up expanding on it. He added an extra bedroom, because what if multiple friends wanted to stay over? Then, of course, he had to add a porch. It'd be nice to have meals on! Then, thinking of storage, he decided to build a nice sized shed.

_____ _

Before he knew it, it was spring. The snow had all but melted, birds and critters alike making their way back to the valley. That meant Snufkin would soon arrive, and every day Moomin listened for the familiar sound of his mouth organ.

_____ _

·

_____ _

Snufkin played his mouth organ as he hopped over roots that lay in his path, eyes closed. He knew this path like the back of his harmonica, had traveled it every spring to return to Moominvalley. To a certain Moomintroll. This spring would be different, he knew.

_____ _

He thought of his and Moomin's parting in winter and slowed, the tune he had been playing trailing off. Snufkin still felt guilty, having shown Moomin such affection only to turn tail and run. At least his friend had been hibernating all winter, hopefully he hadn't dwelled on it. If he had, he'd make it up to his dear Moomintroll. Snufkin never wanted to cause Moomin distress.

_____ _

These thoughts...they would've frightened him only a few springs ago, but now Snufkin felt more at ease with himself and his feelings. He had gotten over his own bullheadedness, realizing he could still love someone and be free.

_____ _

_Love_...oh, how he was excited to see his Moomintroll after what seemed like such a long winter.

_____ _

Letting his excitement fuel him, Snufkin hurried on, playing more loudly and hopping from foot to foot. He smiled around his mouth organ as Moominhouse came into view, hurrying on further. Snufkin couldn't deny his disappointment when he approached their bridge and Moomin wasn't in sight. He must still be hibernating!

_____ _

Nodding to himself, Snufkin settled against the railing and continued to play, watching his dear Moomintroll’s window, waiting for it to open and his fuzzy friend to tumble out. Any minute now.

_____ _

“He's not home, you know.”

_____ _

Snufkin startled, only showing it by blinking rapidly a few times before he focused on Little My. His sister had her arms crossed, as usual, a sour look on her face.

_____ _

“No?” He asked carefully, taking the harmonica away from his lips, tucking it away.

_____ _

“No,” Little My confirmed, shaking her head, “He was up nearly all winter! Come see what he's done!” She said, turning and hurrying away.

_____ _

“Oh dear.” Snufkin said, instantly worried. Moomin hadn't hibernated? Had something awful happened? Oh, what if he was hurt?!

_____ _

He tried not to assume the worst, following Little My down the river a bit until they hit a fresh trail that hadn't been there when he left for winter. What on earth had Moomin been doing?

_____ _

They must've been getting close, because Snufkin could hear excited chatter. He relaxed a bit, knowing nothing bad must've happened if everyone in the valley had gathered. Maybe Moomin had found something magnificent and wanted everyone to see.

_____ _

Turning around one last bend, Snufkin slowed. Past the small hoard of people, was a house. This is what everyone was so excited about? Odd.

_____ _

“What's this, then?” He asked, stopping just before the crowd.

_____ _

“Moomin built it!” Little My said, scaling the side of Snufkin's coat and managing to climb atop his hat. “Can you believe it?!”

_____ _

Snufkin blinked slowly, trying to wrap his head around the new information. Moomin must've worked on this all winter...why on Earth hadn't he been hibernating?

_____ _

“Oh, Snufkin, dear. Welcome back.” Moominmamma said when she broke away from the crowd, offering him a soft smile. “Did you enjoy your travels?”

_____ _

“Moominmamma, hello. Yes, I did, but Mamma...what is this?” Snufkin asked, gesturing to the house.

_____ _

She dusted her hands on her apron, looking to the house, “Our dear Moomin built it over the winter. He said he awoke from hibernation and couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. It really is quite gorgeous, and he did such a good job. Oh, my son. All grown up.” She sniffled, digging out a handkerchief from her purse to dab at her misty eyes.

_____ _

Snufkin didn't hesitate to lay a comforting hand on her fuzzy arm. Even Little My reached out, still sat atop his hat. “You must be quite proud, Mamma.”

_____ _

Moominmamma nodded, smiling once again, “Yes, of course. Very proud.” She said, seemingly more at ease. “You should go see him, dear. He's been very excited to show you all his hard work.”

_____ _

He wanted to, oh he did, but there was still such a crowd. “He's already overwhelmed. I'll go set up my tent then come back, perhaps everyone will have left by then.” Snufkin finally said, taking a step back.

_____ _

Little My groaned, hopping off of his hat and landing neatly on the grass. “Don't be stupid!” She said, drawing two fingers to her mouth and whistling loudly.

_____ _

Snufkin glared, taking a wary step back, “Little My!” He hissed.

_____ _

“SNUFKIN!”

_____ _

He barely had time to brace himself before Moomin was rushing over, throwing himself at his friend and laughing beautifully. Snufkin wrapped his arms around him tightly, feeling himself melt. He pointedly ignored the smug look Little My sent him.

_____ _

“My dove.” He breathed, nuzzling against Moomin's snout, suddenly not caring about everyone there.

_____ _

Moomin let out a high pitched giggle, face flushed. He pulled away just a fraction, enough that Snufkin noticed his scarf wrapped snug around his neck. “I kept it safe.” Moomin said when he noticed his gaze, placing his paw over it.

_____ _

Snufkin chuckled lowly, “I see that. Thank you, Moomin. I hope it kept you warm while you were busy this winter.”

_____ _

“Oh!” Moomin gasped, pulling away more, but reaching for his hand and holding it firm. “Come see, Snufkin!”

_____ _

“Alright, alright.” He said when Moomin tugged on his hand, smiling fondly.

_____ _

Following his friend toward the house, Snufkin spared a few waves to familiar faces, but even that was distracted. Moomin had started to ramble, and he listened as intently as he could, but got lost while looking over the house. It was a fairly large wooden log cabin, the tree trunks stacked neatly. Moomin had really done this all by himself...it truly was impressive.

_____ _

“There's four bedrooms! So anyone is welcome to stay.” Moomin enthused, pushing open the front door to let them in.

_____ _

The inside was just as impressive. Upon walking in there was the living room, a stone fireplace in the center of it all. While furniture was sparse, Snufkin was sure that would change. To the right, with a wall to divide it, was the kitchen. It wasn't as big as the one in Moominhouse, but Moomin seemed pleased with it nonetheless. Back in the living room, to the left of the fireplace, was a small guest room that was just as charming as the living room. Also back in the living room, hugging the left wall, was a staircase. They climbed it while Moomin continued to rattle off all the work he had done, still holding Snufkin's hand.

_____ _

They peeked into the two other guest rooms before Moomin stopped at the last door at the end of the hall, suddenly shy. “This is biggest bedroom.” He murmured, pushing open the door.

_____ _

Snufkin gently let go of Moomin's paw so he could step inside, looking all around slowly, taking in the sight. This bedroom had the most character, big and teaming of life. In the far right corner stood a young tree, sat in a large pot. Its branches were still small, but healthy, small flowers blooming from the end. That wasn't the only living thing in the room, opposite that corner was a mess of potted ferns, some of them curled up tight and others extending towards the light. Light there was. There were large windows on two of the walls, and as if that weren't enough, there was a large skylight above them.

_____ _

“Moomintroll...you are astounding.” Snufkin finally said, looking to his friend.

_____ _

Moomin's tail stood on end and his ears twitched, his round shape giving a full body shiver. He was happy his words could please Moomin so. “You like it, then? I had so been hoping you would! I know how much you like being outdoors! I wanted to make it as homey as possible!”

_____ _

Snufkin frowned, just a bit, “Moomin...did you build this room for me?”

_____ _

“What? No! This is my bedroom! I just thought, well, if the weather is ever bad, you could come stay with me! Or if you got sick of your tent. I made the bed big enough for us...both. Oh...I guess I did kind of make this room for you…” Moomin trailed off, shoulders and tail drooping.

_____ _

“You...built a home for me.”

_____ _

“Oh, Snukin! I'm sorry!” Moomin suddenly wailed, fat tears welling up in his eyes. “I did! I built you a home! Now you'll feel trapped, and it's all my fault!” He sobbed, hiding his face in his paws.

_____ _

Alarmed, Snufkin hurried over to his friend. “Hush now, dear.” He tried to sooth, gently pulling Moomin into his arms. “My dove...look at me.” Snufkin requested, cupping the side of Moomin snout.

_____ _

His sweet Moomin lowered his paws to meet his gaze, and Snufkin felt his heart ache with how miserable he looked. “I'm so sorry, Snuf.”

_____ _

Snufkin let out a small huff, pressing a kiss to his snout. “There's no need to be sorry, silly Moomintroll. It's true, the thought of having a home would've made me feel trapped, once.” He said, emphasizing the once.

_____ _

Moomin sniffled, “Really? What about now…?”

_____ _

“Hmm. The thought of returning home to such a lovely house every spring, it fills me with great joy.” Snufkin hummed, smiling now.

_____ _

“Oh, Snufkin!” Moomin said brightly, throwing his arms around Snufkin and lifting him with a surprising display of strength, spinning them around.

_____ _

Snufkin laughed, cupping either side of Moomin's snout and carefully tilting his head so he could duck in, pressing their lips together in the lightest of kiss. It wasn't the best angle, but it did the trick.

_____ _

Moomin let out a strangled noise, nearly dropping Snufkin in his surprise. “Do that again?” He asked quickly when Snufkin made to pull away, worried he had upset the other.

_____ _

“Gladly, my dove.”

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about anything moomin related on my tumblr: dovespring


End file.
